1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto pullers and more particularly pertains to a new universal side impact auto puller for facilitating pulling of a door post back into proper position after an auto accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of auto pullers is known in the prior art. More specifically, auto pullers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,533; 3,338,086; 3,879,814; 4,770,025; 4,248,078; 5,535,973; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,316.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new universal side impact auto puller. The inventive device includes a main member having three substantially planar faces, opposite sides of each face being integrally joined to a respective one of said three faces such that said faces form a triangular wall. Adapters are provided for engaging cutouts extending through the wall of the main member for coupling the main member to a door post of a vehicle.
In these respects, the universal side impact auto puller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating pulling of a door post back into proper position after an auto accident.